A Rosette's Diary
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Take a 19 year old Princess like Charlene Rosette and give her an empty diary filled with tones of blank pages, what kind of stuff will she write in it? Read what this princess writes in her diary and how she lives her life unlike any other princess! Rated M for strong language
1. Day 1

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
I now present to you A Rosette's Diary! This story is all about what Charlotte (my character) writes in her diary and everything else that happens in her life  
Hope y'all enjoy it

* * *

 _Monday 2nd September 2014 Entry:1 Time: 10:00_

 _Dear diary,_

 _My name is Charlene Rosette, well I prefer Charlotte Rose, and I guess I'm going to be writing in you from now on since my mother bought this for me just this morning, and since I love her so very much, I might as well use you so I don't make my mother feel bad. I'll be honest with you though, I'm not really a diary sort of person cause I'm not some kind of girly girl, but I'd rather write in this than my phone just in case my prick off a father looks through it. So, a little bit about me that you should know (even though your not a human being so I'm not quite sure why I'm doing this) but I'm a 19 year old girl with a little 16 year old sister, Amanda Rosette or she prefers Amelia Rose, and we live together in my house that I bought a while ago. My sister may be 16, but she acts like a 6 year old instead. My birthday is the 19th of December, that makes me Sagittarius and I love it! I have a dad that hates me and my sister cause we were born girls and not boys so he left us and mum is in the hospital because of him. I hate that ass hole so much, **I'll make him pay one of these days...**_

 _Anyway, I love the colour purple cause it reflects my personality, which is a strong and tough female, I enjoy listening to music and I sing along to them even if there's people around me or not. Sometimes, they'll even comment on my singing and it's always nice comments, some even say I should be a singer as my career! I also love acting in various play in my school. Any play that they do and they ask for people to act, I'll immediately put my hand straight up and I get a role! I don't mind if I'm the main character or not as long as I have fun :) I think I'll become an actress as well. Ooh, two things to do as jobs, that'll be great for my life. I am not an average teenage girl cause I am a princess and it's not that bad (apart from all the boring and shitty rules they give me, but I tend to break them quite often) I have so many great friends that I've grown up with for so many years, I'll give you the girls that I know and just love them to pieces! Nebula, Samus, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda, Nami, Robin and Niwa. I also have some guys friends which I think every girl should have in case of, you know, anything bad happening and you need them to back you up. Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Law and Kidd._

 _Although I have some good things in my life like my friends and my mother and sister, I have 3 enemies that I've held a really strong grudge on for such a long time._

 _Mean Girl No. 3: Vivian Wong. Personality: Traitor to me and others she meets except her friends. Complete and utter cow Appearance: Black hair with two buns (Probably to keep her secrets and other people's secret inside them) Dark eye colour, I don't know the colour cause I've never looked at her in the eyes and I hope I never do. A yellow Chinese dress with pink flats. Reason for grudge: One day, she was getting picked on so I stood up for her. I got picked on by other girls and she just looked at me, laughed, joined in with the other girls and walked away!_

 _Mean Girl No. 2: Pauline. Personality: Stuck up little rat who thinks she's better than others. Appearance: Wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, a red dress with red heels. Reason for grudge: She hurt one of the sweetest girls, Peach, by trying to take everything away from her! Luckily, we are always able to stoop her every time but she just never gives up! I think I should teach Peach some fighting moves so she can finally stick up for herself and beat the shit out of her!_

 _Mean Girl No. 1: Fuu Angel. Personality: A huge backstabber that I won't ever forgive, not even a sorry will work no matter the amount of times she says it. Appearance: Light brown curly hair, brown eyes, white dress with white sandals. Reason for grudge: We were friends in primary and then she met the other two mean girls and became friends with them on her first day of high school because she has, and still does, a crush on Ace! When she told me she liked him, and this was before she became friends with the other two, she wanted me to HELP her become HIS girlfriend! I told her I couldn't help her and when I told her why, she started freaking out on me and then just like that, we weren't friends no more! She is just an overreacting like backstabber, I just want her to **BURN IN HELL!** Oh, sorry, that sounded really harsh, but at least I didn't say I wanted to kill her (Even though I really do but I'm not taking my chances of getting arrested... again XD) Yeah, I was arrested when I was 9 because I was a little bit of a troublemaker. Not what you'd expect for a 9 year old girl, is it?_

 _I've grown up with 2 main boys called Monkey D. Luffy (Whose my pirate captain and I'm the vice captain for the crew, also my little brother. Not blood related, we exchanged cups of sake and became bro and sis!) and Portgas D. Ace. I'll let you in on a little secret and I know I'll regret it cause I have a feeling someone's gonna read through this, but I have such a HUGE crush on Ace! Well, who wouldn't with his sweet manners, them strong arms and abs, those cute little freckles and... AGH! I'm sounding like such a high school girl and I'm blushing whilst I'm writing this, I just can't help myself, I'm just madly in LOVE with him. Unfortunately, I've told the girls about my crush and they're always teasing me by leaving me alone with him, it's always so awkward! I swear if they do it again, I'll kill them in one go!_

 _Well, my time is up now since my sister won't stop calling me and telling me to hurry my ass up so we can go out to eat, I did promise her I'd take her out today though... I guess I'll write some more info about me another time, later!_

 _xxxLottie Rosexxx_

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, I thought I'd try something new for a change. At the start of this there's no Ace x Charlotte, but that doesn't mean there won't be one~

One Piece belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Everyone in this story belongs to their rightful owners, which is not me (Except the Rosette family which is mine)

Till next time, later!


	2. Day 2

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
I hope everyone is enjoying this. It might not be very good, but I do try my very best to get y'all to like it:)  
With all that said, enjoy!

* * *

 _Tuesday 3rd September 2014 Entry:2 Time: 07:15_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Okay, I know I said I wasn't a diary sort of person but, I kinda like this one so it's okay I guess. At least I can write down my secrets in you and you won't go telling other people because, well, your a diary after all XD Anyway, I do attend school and I think it is the best school in this world. Nearly everyone there is just super nice and get along with each other really well, even the least popular and new teens enjoy going to that school. Apart from the 3 fake cows trying to break that niceness and to get everyone to hate each other, it always backfires for em! Maybe the next time they try to ruin other peoples friendships, they could at least come up with a good plan because me and my girls are always ruining it for em._

 _I don't why we can't just all put our problems in the past, forget about em and move on! I mean, I'm willing to 'try' and forget about the grudges I hold on the three of them, but until they learn that they're just wasting their own time by trying to hurt everyone, I will just continue to hate them. I sometimes think if something else is going on in their lives and that's why they have so much negative energy inside them because like my mother usually tells me, there's two sides to a story, but in this case I highly doubt it..._

 _So, want to know anything else about me? Well, I just started school yesterday. I kinda skipped the first two lesson so I could take my little sister out to eat, yeah I know bad idea and I did get a warning for it. Hey, it's not my fault I forgot school started yesterday. On the bright side though, all of my gals are in my class! Well, except for Robin and Nami cause Robin is like twice my age and Nami is a year younger than me, but the rest are all with me so now I won't feel so alone. The best thing as well is, my crush is in my class and he sits next to me! I swear, every time we sit next to each other I can feel my heart pounding like crazy! I outta sue him for 'heartpoundingitus' XD Unfortunately, Fuu is in my class and she tries to do everything she can to be alone with Ace. Luckily, he says to me he doesn't like her that way so take that Fuu, HA! But what does that mean for me? He hasn't said that he loves me or anything but he calls me 'Lottie' a lot yet so do my friends, but he was the one who thought of that nickname first so does that mean anything? Ugh, I need some advice from the love experts, which are probably Peach n Daisy._

 _Another thing about me is I will eat pretty much anything! But there is one food that I love above all the rest and that's... STRAWBERRIES! They are what keep me alive. I think strawberries might as well be my blood, they are red and juicy after all. Although I do love nearly everything in this world, there are some things I hate. One of them is the colour pink, it just makes me look so girly! Also skirts, I just absolutely hate skirts so much, yet I love wearing dresses. Another thing that I hate is when people just can't mind their own business! I mean, how hard is it to not stick your nose into other peoples problems?! I'm just so glad I got my boys to cover for me whenever I have a problem, and my tough gals too!_

 _Okay, guess my time is up. Write in ya later when I get back from school, see ya!_

* * *

 _Entry:3 Time: 15:3_ _0_

 _Dear diary,_

 _What's up? Me again, this diary is actually quite fun to write in giving the fact I've only had it for one day. Any who, second day of school was good, nothing new really, just same old - same old... Okay fine, something did happen!_

 _So I was with my main boys, which are Luffy Law Kidd and my crush Ace and we were you know just minding our own business just talking to one another, and then suddenly Fuu comes in and JOINS us! She has the fricking nerve to just walk into our group and just she's one of us?! It's gonna take more than hair extensions and fake boobs to make it into my squad, ya little rat! Also, I don't call my enemies bitch because it has two different meanings for me. One of them is the insult, the other one is a complement. Explanation: Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is from a tree, tree is nature, nature is beautiful. So technically when you call me a bitch, your calling me beautiful so thanks :) Back to the story, so then she starts trying to chat up Ace with some shitty ass pick up lines whilst twirling her hair around her finger, I just hate when she does that, yet I love it cause it just makes her look desperate. Luckily Nebula came to see us and, absolute truth, this is what Fuu said "Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Got another hoe with ya here Lottie" This is what she said back "Oh, piss off slag" "Sticking up for this bitchy princess, what you a lesbian bodyguard or something?" And my jaw just dropped to the floor when Nebula said this "Oh yeah cause you know all about lesbos since you hang around with them, don't ya?" Then Fuu was so pissed off, she tutted and left! Nebula has to be the best friend on the face of this world, I'm so lucky to have her s my friend._

 _Well, that's it I guess. If anything else happens, I'll let you know okay? See ya!_

 _xxxLottie Rosexxx_

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it by leaving a review and adding this to your favourites, it helps me out a lot :)

Till next time, later!


	3. Day 3

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Hope I'm making this story interesting for you and yes I know it isn't 2014 any more, just thought of using that year. No problems, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Wednesday 4th September 2014 Entry:4 Time:07:30_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ever since Nebula said those words to Fuu yesterday, I feel like I outta owe her a debt of my gratitude. What do you think? I wish she'd just get her own life instead of trying to steal mine all the time, it's just so sad! You know, since I'm writing in you for these past two days, I might as well take you to school with me even though my friends might try to see what I've written so far but I'll take the risk. So now I shall put you in my bag and see you at break, later!_

 _Entry:5 Time: 10:30_

 _I just absolutely HATE Wednesdays! I have the worst lessons ever today, well except for music which is what I have next, but the rest are just boring! I just had double English for the first two periods and my teacher is usually funny cause he talks about his childhood, but then tells me and Nebs off for not doing our work and yet we ARE! After music I got maths then I got the worst lesson on the face of this planet... DOUBLE ART! X'( It's not the lesson itself that's the problem, I love drawing, it's the teacher that ruins the lesson for me! Her voice is just so annoying because every time she tells the class off for misbehaving, she says it like she's two genders or something! I think one time last year someone couldn't take her voice any more, so they started making fun of her which was a little bit rude but hilarious at the same time because they were really good at it and it made the whole class laugh until their stomachs hurt. She even told them to stop doing that ridiculous sound, she just insulted her own voice and it just made me laugh even more I couldn't breathe! XD I better go, my next class is about to begin. See ya!_

 _Entry:6 Time: 12:00_

 _We have half an hour until lunch, I'm in maths right now and as you can clearly tell, I'm not really paying attention cause our regular maths teacher isn't in, so we have a supply teacher and for me, she just turned maths from fun and enjoyable to boring as shit -_-... I wish this lesson would just end right now cause she's starting to piss me off, I might as well get back to the lesson in case I get caught for not paying attention._

 _Entry:7 Time: 12:45_

 _I swear, Fuu is starting to get on my very last nerves right now because she actually believes Ace is really into her, so she's going around telling people that he fancies her, she just has an absolutely sad life that's all I can say. If she's not careful with her words, the next time someone sees her face it's gonna be on the back of a milk carton and I'll see to it! Anyway, my friends are just completely crazy right now, they are singing to 'wrecking ball'! If they play that song ONE. MORE. TIME, I will come in like a wrecking ball on them with my hammer XD At least they're not like the other three hoes that think the meaning of fun is to sit down and spread fake ass rumours about other innocent people that have done absolutely nothing to em. I swear they just make me want to tie their hair together into one big ball of hair :)_

 _Putting that aside, they don't get on my nerves that often so I guess that's okay. Better go to art now *shivers* Hopefully I survive these two lessons, later..._

 _Entry:8 Time: 15:30_

 _Oh god, Oh god, Oh god! I'm really freaking out right now! So this really just happened to me, I might just be the luckiest gal in the world! I'm probably gonna get yelled at by the rest of the girls in the school but, oh well! So what happened was I came out of school and met up with Nebula and Samus. We started walking, then someone started calling out for me, I'll try to write down exactly what happened._

 _I turned my head "Oh, h-hey Ace" I said with a shaky voice. In the corner of my eye, I could see the girls grinning and giggling to one another "Were gonna head off now, later Lottie" Samus said._

 _"W-What? Wait, come back here!" But they already started walking away from me, now it was just me and Ace. I always get extremely nervous when it's just the two of us_

 _I finally plucked up enough courage to open my mouth "S-So what's up?" "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like, want me to walk you home?" I swear I could feel my cheeks burning up and my heart trying to pound it's way out of my chest._

 _"Y-Yeah sure, I-If you want. I mean, I don't m-mind" I replied with confidence "Great, let's go" After that we walked back to mine, side by side. I didn't want to say anything in case my words came out all weirdly, until he broke that silence_

 _"How coincidental was it that we were in the same class, no?" "Y-Yeah and Sabo as well. Too bad Luffy ain't since he's younger than us" "Yeah. So, how was the maths lesson today?" "Oh, don't even get me started on that lesson. Since our regular teacher wasn't in today, we had a supply and she just ruined it for me completely!" "You were looking forward to it that much as well, weren't ya?" "Hell yeah, she just had to go and ruin it for me" Ace chuckled at my comment "I know how that feels, I had the same on Monday. We had this supply teacher who was telling me and Marco off" I looked up at Ace with a small grin "Y'all were misbehaving, weren't ya?" Ace looked at me then turned his head the other way, with a small pout "Maybe..." I giggled at him "Your so easy to see through" Ace looked back at me with a small smile "Oh and your not?_

 _Ace is just funny, I can just read him like a book._ _We finally arrived at the front of my house and this happened._

 _"Thanks again for walking me home Ace. You really didn't have to" "Ah, that's all right. I enjoy spending time with you" "R-Really?" "Yeah, it's better than dealing with Luffy's meat fetish"_ _"Hehe, well it's not his fault I guess. He just can't be helped right? He is Luffy after all" "Yeah, you could be right" He turned himself around "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow then, hopefully tomorrow will be better than today" "Yeah, hopefully. Bye" I was walking to my door then Ace called me again "Oh, Charlotte. Do you wanna walk to school together tomorrow morning?" I looked back at him "R-Really? You want to walk me to school?" "If you want, if not that's fi-" "N-No no, it's cool. Yeah, we can walk together tomorrow. If you come by about half seven, i-if that's okay with you" "Yeah, that's cool. I'll be here on time, if I'm late it'll be cause of Luffy's lazy ass" "Heh, yeah that's fine. See ya tomorrow!" "Later"_

 _I just can't wait for tomorrow morning, this is gonna make all the girls at my school so jealous :D_

 _Well guess that's it for me, I think my hand is cramping from all this writing. I'm gonna go get a bag of ice and put it on my hand, later_

 _xxxLottie Rosexxx_

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, I hope your all enjoying this story even if it isn't very good

Later!


	4. Day 4

_Thursday 5th September 2014 Entry:9 Time: 07:15_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't wait till Ace gets here, all the girls are gonna be jealous of me. I hope Luffy tags along with him because even though he is a complete baka (idiot), he's so much fun to be with and he's always so nice to me. Why can't all the guys in this world be like those two? I guess everyone has their own personality, (even the perverted ones do) and I don't have a single right to change anyone's behaviour and personality and that goes for everyone too. The doorbell has just gone off, so that's my cue to leave it here. Bye bye!_

 _Entry:10 Time: 10:30_

 _Man, those girls were absolutely fuming when I walked into school with Ace and Luffy. Even Fuu was extremely pissed at me, I could tell because she was glaring at me as I walked in. I just adore my life right now :). Although I had that moment, I quickly realize that today was Thursday and I seriously **HATE** Thursday lessons! _

_My first lesson was Personal Development, or P.D, and I had to learn so much crap that is just not gonna help me in life what so ever. At least the teacher is nice, so that's okay I guess. The only lesson that is fun is German cause it's a language I never thought I'd learn, but when I was learning it last year it was a ton of fun and the teacher is awesome too, so it's the best lesson ever! I swear, my muscles better be strong because now I've got P.E and it's just the most painful lesson you could ever imagine T_T I could just hide somewhere in this school and they'll never find me, then again there's cameras everywhere here so I think it'll be a bit impossible. I guess I'll just suck it up and try not to die halfway through the lesson, bye for now and wish me luck..._

 _Entry:11 Time: 12:30_

 _Oh thank god I'm out of that hell of a lesson, I didn't think they'd actually make us do something so tiring on the first week back! My muscles are gonna be so sore tomorrow when I wake up, I wish my teacher had let us off today cause now everyone is in so much pain it's unbearable. If they don't think it's that bad, they should go run around the track then we'll see who will be standing around watching them whilst screaming "Suck it up, you wimps!" or "Run faster! No pain, no gain!" But at least it's getting to the end of the day now, all I've got left is Science and I.C.T which are not my favourite subjects but it's enjoyable at times. Better get going now, see ya!_

 _Entry:12 Time: 14:50_

 _It's about ten minutes before we go home and throughout this afternoon, it's been completely shit! Right now, this woman is making this lesson so boring I think I'll fall asleep on the desk. Luckily, she's facing the board and writing some weird letters and numbers on there to even realize I'm a. Not paying attention to her and haven't this entire time and b. I'm writing in you. So she is, in fact, an utter dumb ass and I'm quite glad no one's told her I'm not paying attention and I guess that's manly because nobody here is a snitch (except for Fuu but she is no where near me to see I'm writing). I'm really upset that she's my teacher again this year cause last year I think she kind of didn't like me and I have no idea why. It's just the way she looks at me, I feel like she's going to pounce like a psycho._

 _Well at least this day can end well with me, Ace and Luffy all_ _walking home together. I hope that the three of us stay together for life and never leave each others side, my life has always been spent with them and I don't intend to end it any time soon. Okay I really need to pack up now, the bell is about to go off any second now, bye bye!_

 _Entry:13 Time: 16:00_

 _Okay, so why am I writing at four o'clock when usually it should be half three or something? Cause the most awesome thing happened as I was coming back home!_ _So the bell went off and me and Ace headed out the gate, I was wondering where Luffy was since I thought he would be waiting for us out front_

 _"Luffy has an after school activity today, so he won't be coming home with us" Ace told me as we began walking "Aw, but he will be here tomorrow morning and after school as well, right?" I asked "Yeah, he's always gonna be going to school with in the mornings but only on Thursdays after school he won't be going home with us" "Oh I see, well that's fine. At least he likes to do something that much he's participating in an after school activity" I said "To be honest with you, I never thought he'd be interested in doing something like that, I wonder how long it'll be before he starts craving for food and ends up never going back there again" I giggled at Ace "That's true, he can barely go a couple of minutes without thinking of meat, let alone an entire after school class" Ace chuckled at me "He can't back out of it now cause I'll just force him to go, I couldn't care less what he says to me. He wanted to do that class, so he can stay there till the end of this term for all I care"_

 _As we were chatting and having a nice conversation, in the corner of my eye I could see a gang of boys heading our way. At first I thought that they were just gonna walk by us without any danger whatsoever. Oh boy, how wrong I was_

 _A few of them stood in our way so we couldn't get past them, they all seemed to be staring at me for some reason. Obviously, the very first word that popped into my head was perverts. Then "So Ace, who's your little friend? Your girlfriend?" Ace glared at the guy "She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend of mine" I didn't feel upset he said I wasn't his girlfriend, but that was the least of my problems. I had no idea that one of them was standing behind me, until he grabbed me by the wrist "She ain't? Your lost then, she's pretty sexy if you ask me" My hand was shaking in fear and my heart was beating like crazy. I slashed my hand forward and he let go of me "Don't start any trouble you guys, I'm not in the mood right now" "Then this'll be a quick and easy fight" The guy behind me grabbed me again, this time he wrapped his arms around me from the back "Little ladies like you shouldn't get involved in this. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" I knew he was lying, I could just tell by the look on his face. Ace saw the scene and gently pushed the guy of me and protectively put his arm around me. I guess that Ace didn't wanna start a fight "Don't just go telling her what to do just because she's cute" I felt my heart pound at that word, he really called me cute! Ace then grabbed my hand and we walked away, I could hear them yelling out words like "coward" and "lover boy"._

 _When we finally got to my house, Ace let go of my hand "I'm sorry you had to be in that situation Lottie" "I-It's okay, don't worry about it" "Are you hurt or anything?" "No, I'm fine. Thanks for protecting me back there" "No problem, any time" "By the way, who were they? They obviously seem to know you" "Oh, they're just a couple of thugs I fought a while ago. Just watch your back every now and then cause now that they know what you look like, they might try to come after you" "Alright, I will. I think I can handle em, after all, I am a tough girl" "Yeah well, I still don't like the thought of you dealing with them on your own" "Don't worry so much about me Ace. I'll be just fine and if they try anything I can just fight back, although that might not be the right thing to do but I ain't gonna let a bunch of jerks walk all over me" Ace smiled and chuckled at me "Alright, whatever you say" He turned and walked back to his "See ya Lottie"_

 _So, what do you think that means for me? Does a guy like you when he calls you cute or was it just a compliment and he just likes you as a friend? I really need to ask Peach and Daisy about this, then again if I do I'll never get a moment of peace because they'll be constantly teasing me about it._

 _With all that said, I shall see you tomorrow morning. Later!_

 _xxxLottie Rosexxx_

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. As always, leave a review and add this to your favourites if you liked it

Later!


	5. Day 5

_Friday 6th September 2014 Entry:14 Time: 07:00_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm still in so much shock from yesterday, I still can't believe that Ace called me cute! I mean he is older than me by 11 months (he tends to tease me by saying 1 year), a bit more popular than me and there are tons more girls that would die just to go out with him, he calls ME cute! I even had a dream about it ended fantastic because me and him KISSED! Maybe I'm just overreacting a little, I mean it's not like he called me hot and asked me to be his girlfriend or anything (although that would seriously rule!) I bet he calls other girls cute from time to time, I just wish I could tell him how I feel so badly but he probably wouldn't be interested in me any ways. He probably fancies some other girl so I should just give my hopes up._

 _Putting that aside, T.G.I.F! My first week of school hasn't really been that terrible. I saw my friends again and they're also in my class even my crush, I got to walk to school and come back home with Ace and Luffy, there was some thugs Ace knew and one of them grabbed me but Ace protected me and called me cute, so I can conclude that this first week of school was A-MA-ZING! Speaking of the two brothers, they're here already? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to be early to school for once. Later!_

 _Entry:15 Time: 10:30_

 _I'm about **THIS** close to killing Fuu! My maths teacher just asked her to stop talking and she acts like a fucking spoilt little brat! Oh no sorry, wait a minute, she can't act like a spoilt brat because she already IS one! I swear, for once in her life, can she think about something other than herself?! Ugh, if someone finds her dead body one day in a ditch covered in about 100 knife stabs it'll be cause of me. _

_You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I can't help myself so I will. Peach and Daisy told they've got a crush as well and it's with the two Whitebeard commanders, Marco and Thatch! I don't know what they see in them, but I don't care cause it ain't my love life and I know just how they feel too. I sometimes threaten them by saying if they ever leave me alone with Ace again, then I'll tell the others that they like the commanders or worse, I'll tell their crushes! Good thing they finally took the hint and stopped which is quite a relief for me. I've told the girls about the whole 'Ace called me cute' thing. They're telling me this is just the first step, the guy compliments you but I'm not so sure that's true. Then again I don't know anything about relationships, dating or love so I'll just go with it._

 _Actually, the people I should be asking are Nebula and Samus since they already have boyfriends but then again they're not love experts like Peach and Daisy. Well either way I just need help from someone and I don't care who it's from! Oops, it's already 10:40? I guess time really does fly, I'll be back later on!_

 _Entry:16 Time 17:00_

 _Okay, wow, perfect way to end not only my fucking afternoon but also my first week back at school! Okay, I take back what I said this morning about this first week not being terrible. Fuu just had to go and ruin it for me and Nebula, fucking skank... -_- This is what happened_

 _"Oh shoot, we better get going Nebs were gonna be late for D.T!" I said panicking when I looked at the time "Crap your right. Later guys!" We quickly rushed to our next class and on our way we see, yep you guessed it, Fuu and her two other hoe friends. We weren't in the mood for any trouble so we just tried to pass by them but it seemed like they were in the mood to piss us off, so Fuu decided to put her leg out and it tripped me over. I almost fell to the ground which was made of concrete so it could have, oh I dunno, BROKEN MY ENTIRE FUCKING FACE! If she's asking to die she might as well just tell me right now since she's trying to get on my nerves every damn second of everyday! Luckily I have such good gymnastic skills so I ended up doing a cartwheel then landing with a fabulous split. A few seconds after that amazing save, Fuu and the other two were just speechless their jaws were all the way down to the ground like this face right here O.O!. Nebula helped me up and we looked at the three speechless girls with a cheeky grin and walked away_

 _Unfortunately, they don't give up so easily so Fuu grabbed my collar and bitch slapped me! I heard a wrestling bell go off in my head which was telling me 'GAME ON BITCH!' So I did what I would always do if someone used violence on me and I fought back by grabbing her neck, dug my nails in her neck so hard and then punched her ugly face! I pulled her to the floor started punching her with all my strength, the only thing you'd be ale to hear as you were coming to your last lesson of the day was me and Fuu screaming at each other. I think the whole school gathered round us because there were so many people surrounding us. I could feel Nebula trying her hardest to pull me back but once I'm in fight mode, there is no going back for me. I heard the teachers coming and there were at least 4 or 5 trying to get me off Fuu._

 _After that, we were both sent to the head teacher's office to explain to him what happened and we got an hour and a half detention after school. Do these people just believe what their eyes see and automatically think I'm the one who started that fight?! I have a bloody red cheek, a very black eye and many many scratches on my face cause of her fake ass nails! It took me so long to get back home but I just didn't give shit because I was home and I didn't have to see Fuu's hideous face any more... But here is the last problem, every Saturday me and my sister go visit our mother and when they both see my face they are going to flip out! Well mostly my sister will but either way I'm never gonna hear the end of it T_T_

 _OH NO! I just realized, Ace was probably waiting for me outside the school and I must've kept him the for so long! Uugghh, worst Friday ever. I'm such a terrible friend, I bet now he hates me... Way to go Fuu I hope your happy! Oh well, it can't get any worse now that I'm home. I can feel my stomach growling, I almost forgot I didn't eat anything yet not even at school. I better go eat now, see ya next time! Hopefully you won't have to hear any more bad experiences of mine after this :) Later!_

 _xxxLottie Rosexxx_

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in next chapter

Later!


	6. Day 6 & 7

_Saturday 7th September 2014 Entry:17 Time: 08:00_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I still feel so guilty about leaving Ace to stand outside the school waiting for me for god knows how long! He probably thinks that I decided to be a real bitch like the rest of the girls in my school and just ditch him and Luffy! If it wasn't for Fuu I wouldn't have this black eye, the nail scratches on my face or that detention and I wouldn't be panicking about today since I'm going to see my mother with Amelia! I'm just really hoping my hair will be able to cover my right eye to avoid them seeing or else I'll never hear the end of this..._

 _I better leave now if I wanna get there on time, it takes me an hour to get to my sisters place and that's in good traffic. Also, I think I should write in this when I have something to share cause it seems like I'm just using this every day since Monday so that's what I'll do. Till next time!_

 _xxxLottie Rosexxx_

And with that, Charlotte closed her diary and put it in her drawer for next time she felt the need to use it

*Charlotte's POV*

Well, I better go now or else I'll never get to Amelia's. I left the house and got onto the train and just on time too! Any sooner and it would've taken off without me and I would have had to wait for the next one which was in an hour!

I finally got to hers and we both left for the hospital... or so I thought, until she saw some of the nail marks and started asking questions that I had hoped to avoid. Luckily though, she didn't ask why my hair was in front of my eye. She probably just figured I was trying a different hair style so she just let it slide, now if I can just get her to stop asking me about the scratches I might be able to enjoy my Saturday

"Charlene Emma Rosette, I am not going any where until you tell me what you've done to your face! What is with those scratches?!" My pink haired sister said in fustration "Ugh, fine you caught me" I said in shame "... A cat got me yesterday when I was coming home from school" I lied. Hey, it's my thing I can stop myself "Oh really? Did you do anything to it?" She said, actually believing my fake story "No, I think it was just in a grumpy mood. With that being said, I would like to go now please. Mum is probably waiting for us" "Yeah okay, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me

Finally, I made her budge from the door step. Geez, she can be pain in the ass sometimes when she wants too but at least now were finally going to the hospital now. We finally made it there and we had a nice time together, I wish she could just stop with the operations and come home with us instead. After a while we were told that visiting time was nearly over and we had to go.

It was still bright so I thought I'd spend some time with my little sis. We went out into the town, had some lunch, looked around the shops and had a nice time. Perfect way to spend my Saturday :) It was half four so we both went home, now all I have to do is think about what I'm gonna do tomorrow. I could probably hang out with he girls and we can just go have a walk about ,ooh, I can invite the guys too!

But then again, Kidd wouldn't want to cause he would say something like "Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of pussies?" or something like that. Why does he have to be so horrid? Same goes for Law, he would probably come but then he'd try to get the two of us alone and try to touch me. Apparently he had a crush on me ever since we first met and still does to this day, he is really sweet to me but I just like him as a friend. - ** _Yawn-_** I'm so tired, well actually it is half eleven. I'm going to bed

 _Sunday 8th September Time: 09:00_

*Charlotte's POV*

I decided to call Nebula and see if she was available "Hey Nebula!" " _Sup Lottie, whatcha up to?_ " "Was gonna ask you the same thing. Wanna hang today with some of the others?" " _Sure, you gonna invite some of the guys with us?_ " "Yeah, but that's if they want to. You know what Kidd and Law are like" " _Yep, I know exactly how those ass holes are. Oh, speaking of guys, remember that detention you had_ " I changed the tone in my voice to Nebula's question "Yes, I remember..." " _Well, I told Ace about it and if you were worried about him_ _standing outside for hours for you, don't be cause it's all good_ " I almost dropped my phone when she told me that "Nebula, you are a life saver! Thank you!" " _It was no biggie, after all you deserve to be with Ace and not that fake whore Fuu_ " "H-Hey, your wrong about that first bit" " _So you don't want Ace then_ _?_ " "No I do it's just... never mind" " _Yeah, that's what I thought_ " "Shut up! So you coming?" " _Yeah all right I got nothing better to do, meet at the same place we always do?_ " "Yeah, see ya there!" " _Later Lottie_ "

 _- **Sigh**_ **-** I dunno what I'd do without that girl, I'd probably be all alone so it's lucky I have her in the first place

I left the house with a good looking outfit, even though I don't really care how I look. As long as it's not so girly, I can leave the house without worrying about it. I met the rest of my friends at the square in the middle of the whole town. There waiting for me was Nebula, Samus, Kidd, Law, Luffy and... Ace! Sweet, at least now I don't have to worry about him hating me

"Charlotte, over here!" Luffy said, waving at me with both his arms "Hey Lu!" I ran over to them with excitement, I was quite surprised that Kidd and Law were there especially Kidd. But if he ever insults me I can always make a comeback by saying something about how much he always wears lipstick which makes him looks gay all the time. That is if I had a death wish and if I had no powers

"Hey, Charlotte" "About time you got here Rosette" Kidd said with an annoyed tone "Dude, do you know how long it takes me to get from one place to another? Your lucky I was able to get here in the first place with all this traffic" I spat back "Whatever, I didn't come here to listen to you complain like a little baby" He said in annoyance, I growled a little at Kidd he always manages to piss me off "Why did you drag me out here any way?" "I just thought we could, you know, walk about and see what there is to do" "Sounds good to me" "I'm in" "Yeah, me too" "Cool" "Why not? I have nothing better to do anyway" * _The only thing Kidd does is murder, I'm surprised he isn't in jail by now..._ * "Great, let's get going then"

We all headed to the most popular place in town, the mall of course! Kidd and Law wanted to check some other places so they split up with us, Luffy ran away somewhere (probably something to do with meat) so Ace went for a 'Luffy hunt' as he calls it and me and my girls went around to look in some tomboy shops cause we were bored of our current clothes and we wanted something new to wear

I think 5 hours went by and we were still there! To think we had school the next day but we just didn't give a shit xD Eventually, the girls went back home and so did Kidd and Law. However, Ace told Luffy he'd see him back at home because he had something personal to tell me

My heart was beating so fast, faster than he usually makes it beat, my face felt so hot and so many thoughts were going off in my head. I was really scared and I couldn't keep myself together

"Lottie, there's something you need to know" He said, almost whispering to me "Y-Yes?" I responded, still scared. He stepped forward, oh for gods sake Ace why do I always show you my weak side?! He was standing so close to me now, I could my legs shaking so much that I thought I was gonna fall to the floor. He took my hand and began to lead me somewhere, I had no idea where though

* _I'm so scared, what's he gonna do? Have I done something to upset him? Where is he taking me?*_ He took me into an alleyway where no one could see us and pinned me to the wall by my shoulders, I was panting so hard I thought I was gonna pass out

"A-Ace, what're you doing? This is really scaring me now, have I done something to upset you?" He glared at me. Okay, I wanna drop dead right now! "No, you haven't" He took his hands off my shoulders and placed them on the wall by my sides

"Was it something I said?" "No. It's not what you've said, but it's what you've done" I've... done something? What have I done? God this is so frustrating!

"W-What is it that I've done exactly?" He looked at me once more with more darkness in his eyes "You've stolen something from me" "What did I s-steal?" "... My heart" My eyes widened as far as it could and my heart was beating rapidly I could barely keep up with it

"I-I've stolen your h-h-heart? How?" I said in a shaky voice, he leaned into my ear "Just by being yourself" He said, almost whispering "B-Being myself?" "Yeah, your not afraid to be the real you unlike those fake girls at school. Plus, your not afraid to stand up for yourself when you need to as you've show me already by getting that detention" "O-Oh yeah, that. Fuu was asking for though"

Ace looked at me again "Fuu did this to you?" I covered my mouth but I already knew I was too late * _Shit, I didn't mean to tell him_ * "Y-Yeah, I don't know why she hates me so mu-" "Why is your right eye covered?" Crap, he's gonna find out about the black eye!

"I-I was trying a different hair style and I thought I'd try this" "Can you see properly though?" "Well, um..." "Let me see both your eyes, they look so beautiful in the moonlight" I blushed hard, he likes my eyes in the moonlight?!

I really wanted to brush my hair out of the way, I really did, but I couldn't risk the chances of him seeing my eye in this state! Even if I really do hate Fuu so much, I don't want her injured no matter how badly she pisses me off "I-I'd rather keep it like this for now, but thanks for the compliment" I lowered my head so he'd stop seeing me blush like a little girly teen

"Lottie" He grabbed my chin and I was forced to look up at him "You look so cute when you blush" My face turned completely red, how dare he make me blush! This should be illegal, he's so bad...

Before I knew it, he brought me closer by my waist. Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do? It felt like my heart was about to erupt and explode with so much fear and excitement! "Charlotte... I love you" He finally said and kissed me... wait, KISSED ME?! I must be dreaming, this can't be real it just can't! Oh, but it was and I couldn't be happier. I wrapped my arms around his neck to show him I felt the same way as well and it felt like forever that were just there in an alleyway just kissing like a couple who have been together for years

Sadly, he pulled away and our eyes locked onto each other "Do you want me to take you home?" I smiled at him "Sure, I'd like that. Thank you"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) F&R (Favourite + Review) if you liked and want more. See ya in the next chapter

Later!


	7. Day 8

_Monday 9th September Entry:18 Time: 00:00_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've got school in the morning and I can't fall asleep. Well who wouldn't after what happened tonight? Oh right, I haven't told you. ACE CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR ME AND THEN KISSED ME ON MY LIPS! I swear my friends are not gonna believe me when I tell em this, I still can't believe it myself and what's even better is that Fuu is just gonna hate me sooo much more now. - **Sigh-** What a jealous bitch she'll be :D_

 _The second good news is that the black eye is beginning to fade now thanks to some stuff I've been putting on it. At least now I won't have to worry about hiding it from Ace and my friends any more._

 _Okay, that's all I had to say now I better try getting some sleep so I can see my new boyfriend! (If I can really call him that)_ _See ya!_

 _xxxLottie Rosexxx_

 **The Next Morning**

Charlotte's POV

Time to get up at such an annoying and early time. Ugh, why do schools make us get up so damn early in the fucking morning?! Do they intend to make us act like zombies so they can laugh at us or something cause it's really not funny at all! Well I don't care cause I'm about to see my two favourite guys in the whole world right now! I open and close the door then head over to Ace and Luffy

"S'up guys? Good morning!" I say "Morning Lottie" They say but I heard Ace more as I'm more concentrated on him. I felt my little heart pound at the sight of him and, of course, remembering what happened last night. I'm surprised he's not acting embarrassed about it and is just playing cool

"Let's get going then shall we?" I say, we began to walk to school

 **xxx**

"You WHAT?!" The girls screamed "Yep and let me just say it was the best thing that has happened so far in my life!" I said

"Of course it fricking was, you were just kissed by the most popular boy in this school. I'm so happy for you Lottie, I wish I was there to see it!" Peach said

"Fuu ain't gonna like this you know?" Samus said, of course I knew that's one of the reasons I love it!

"Hell yeah I know, but she'll probably think I'm just lying or something"

"Well she can cry us a river, build a bridge and get the fuck over it!" Niwa said

"Hehe, I can't wait for the day that actually happens" I said

"We better start heading for class, the bells gonna go off soon" Daisy reminded us

"Your right, I'll see y'all next lesson"

"Kay, bye!" We all ran to class

 **xxx**

After class I heard Fuu talking about me with the other two, but ya know what? It doesn't bother me no more cause I've learned that I shouldn't let her get the better of me and should just ignore it. Well, that was easier said than done cause it's hard for me to control my temper. But luckily for her I was able to this time and I even added in a little fake smile as a bonus, maybe this'll teach her to quit being a pain in the ass! As I walked past her, I saw in the corner of my eye that she was squinting her eyes angrily at me whilst folding her arms. Hee-hee, she's just too easy to piss off X)

Another great thing I had today was that I'm staring to hang out with Sabo (Ace and Luffy's other brother) a lot more and he is just so sweet! I'm not surprised a lot of girls instantly fall for him, I mean who wouldn't? He is so sweet, kind, nice and he's blonde so that's a real turn on for a lot of girls in my school.

It's no wonder they know me for a 'slut' because I'm always seen hanging out with the guys more than my girls, but that's just cause they're bloody blind! I'm always hanging out with both everyday so they can just shut their traps! Jealous hoes...

But here's the annoying part, Fuu knows that Law has a crush on me but Law is 24 years old and I'm 19 so it'll make people think that I really AM a slut, then again it's not that bad of an age difference. Still though, if any one ever saw me and Law together it'll make not only Ace jealous but the girls will spread fake-ass rumours about me and I don't want that.

And also-

"Ms Rosette!" Mr Lucci yelled, I quickly snapped back to reality

"O-oops, sorry sir. I'm here" I said embarrassed

"Next time please answer me so I don't mark you in absent" He said as he ticked my name on the list as present

"Yes sir..." I could hear some of the girls giggling behind me * _God, I hate girls so fuckin' much...*_

After sitting in a room full of jerks for 1h and 40 minutes the bell rang for the end of the day. Thank god this day is over, I can't stand embarrassing myself any more. At least I'm heading home and nothing can stop me-

"Hey Rosette-ya!" Someone called, I turn my head to see Law

"Oh hey Law, what's up?" I asked with a tilted head. He grabbed my hand

"Come with me"

I stuttered "U-Umm, wait w-where are you taking-" He just dragged me to, what seemed to be, the back of the school building. He gently pinned me to the wall and just stared at me with a smirk

"Law, w-what're you doing?!" I stuttered again, he just kept smirking at me. I could feel my heart thumping hard onto my chest, it was so painful!

"I heard you got together with Ace-ya" He says

"W-Who'd you hear that f-from?"

"Oh, just from one of your little friends. Some of them really shouldn't gossip you know"

"W-Wait what? I-I umm..." I couldn't find the words to say since he was so close to me, like Ace was. Dammit, I wish Ace was here to help me but he's probably gone home already

He held me on my waist and tried pulling me in closer, but I kept leaning back and rejecting him

"Come on princess, don't behave like that. Don't hate something you haven't done yet"

"L-Law I-I can't. I love Ace, so-"

"Well that's too bad then, I guess I'll just have to make you realize who you truly deserve"

 **Narrator**

Law licked his lips in delight as he saw Charlotte's exposed neck just calling for him. He lay his head on her shoulder and began to lick her neck which made her shiver in fear and it gave her goosebumps

"L-Law, please don't..." She started pulling hard on the back of his shirt to try and get him off, but he had made her so weak all she could do was gently tug the shirt which did nothing at all

"E-Enough already, I can't-" To shut her up, Law stuck his tongue in Charlotte's mouth. She widened her eyes in shock, she suddenly felt a bit of guilt building up inside of her because she felt like she was cheating on Ace. She could also feel tears building up in her eyes

Then Law held Charlotte's hands above her head with one hand and with the other, he tried to put down her skirt and into her panties.

"N-No, pl..ease" Luckily she avoided that by squirming about, but her vision started to become blurry and she felt like she was gonna pass out right there on the ground at school. Then Law, unexpectedly, turned her around so she was facing the wall

"Law I beg you, I-I don't want this" Her voice was scared and quiet "Please just s..stop-" He covered her mouth with his hand, he leaned into her ear. She shut her eyes tightly in fear and the tears were falling down her cheeks

"You don't know how bad I want- no, need you. I can't picture myself with any other girl but you Rosette-ya"

He was just about to strip her from her skirt until someone yelled out for Law

"LAW!" The voice yelled, he turned his head slightly and could see a male figure standing from a far distance "Get your fucking hands off of her, you perverted doctor!"

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes again and saw the male in the distance "A-Ace..." She said softly and smiled a little, Law slowly removed himself off Charlotte

"Who d'you think you are, laying a finger on her when she's practically begging to not be touched" Ace said angrily as he gave Law a deadly glare. As Law walked towards Ace, Charlotte fell to the ground and rested onto the wall

"You should do a better job at protecting her then, there are countless guys her who are just dying to just fuck her until she breaks" Law said

"As if I'm gonna let that happen to her, just stay away from her and maybe you won't end up dead"

Law scoffed "Whatever" And with that he walked off

Ace quickly rushed over to Charlotte's side "Lottie, you okay?" She was still passed out * _I can't leave her like this and I don't wanna bring her back home in case she almost gets raped again by that prick. I better bring her back with me*_ He lifted her up bridal style, grabbed her school bag and headed back to his house

*Ace's POV*

When I got back home, I laid her on my couch and put a blanket on her. I can't believe I let her out of my sight for just a few hours and that perverted bastard almost tried to rape her! I'm gonna kill him one day. I put a hand on her warm cheek "Don't worry Lottie, I'll make sure no one ever touches you" I stared at her for a while, how did I never realize how beautiful she was before?

Her eyes started squinting a little, then she opened them "Ace?" She sat up

"W-Where am I?" She asked

"My house, you were past out on the floor and I didn't think it was a good idea to leave you on your own in your house in case of-" She gasped

"Ace! I am SO sorry, I never meant for that to happen. Please please, forgive me I-"

"Hey hey hey, calm down it wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it" She looked so terrified, her eyes were telling me that she was scared as hell and she was shaking uncontrollably

"But it is! I felt like I betrayed you, that I cheated on you. I never wanted something like and I'm deeply sorry Ace I-" I cut her off with a kiss

*Charlotte's POV*

My eyes shot wide open when Ace cut me off with a kiss, I don't deserve him. He's just so sweet and understanding, I want to thank him somehow but I don't know with what! Our lips parted and we stare into each other's eyes

"Ace, I really wanna thank you for everything but I'm not sure how..."

"Don't. There's no need to, I don't want you to give me anythi-"

"No, I want to! I really want to show my gratitude to you" I looked around the room

"Is Luffy home?" I ask

"No, he's with Ussop and his other friends. He won't be back for a while, even though it's Monday. Why do you-"

I wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. He must have felt shocked at first because he didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then I felt his arms around me. I could feel the weight of us both became too heavy and I accidentally fell back on the couch, now I was laying on his couch again with him leaning above me

"Ace I... Well I don't know how to put this into words but I... I-I want to" Ace stared at me with such amazement, my whole face started burning up and my heart was pounding constantly. He hugged me tightly

"I know what your trying to say. You don't need to be shy about it, because I want it too"

"Y-You do?" He nodded, I tighten my grip on his neck

"So you want to... d-d-do it with me?" I ask looking away from him

"Only if you feel comfortable with it, I don't want to force you to do this. After what happened just now I didn't think you'd wanna do this"

"I don't, but that was with Law. With you though..." I stayed quiet for a while, then I hugged him whilst putting my face on his chest

"With you, I'd give up anything and everything just to be by your side "

 **Narrator**

Ace's eyes shot wide open and he felt his heart pound at that moment. He took one more look at the younger female

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" She nodded

"I really want you to be my first Ace, I wouldn't want this with anyone else but you"

Ace couldn't hold it in any more and clashed his mouth with Charlotte's, they started kissing then they used their tongues to battle it out

Ace intertwined their fingers and locked them together, he broke the kiss and stared back at the girl

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Ever since we were kids, it meant nothing at all but since I've grown it's been affecting me more and more every day. Your all I can think about and it drives me crazy, whenever your with another guy I have such a huge fear that I might lose you to him. That's why I'm always so jealous and paranoid"

Charlotte blushed madly at Ace, she pulled him in closer

"Your never gonna lose me to another guy, I've only ever wanted you in my life. I was worried that I wouldn't be good enough for you and that you'd end up with some other girl in school, it would scare me so much" Her words were beginning to sound like sobs "I was so scared of losing you, everyday I would think to myself if I was good enough or if I was just another slut in school like the rest of the girls"

Ace placed a hand on Charlotte's cheek "Your not a slut, don't ever call yourself that. Your far more different that they are Lottie, remember that" Charlotte smiled at Ace, she felt so much joy rushing through her body. They continued kissing again

Ace moved his hand to her shirt and just as he's about to remove the first button on it, the lock on the door goes off

* _Crap, someone's coming!*_ They both thought

Ace quickly got himself up and Charlotte put the blanket over her as the person walked into the house "Hey Ace" Luffy said with an upset tone in his voice

"Hey Luff, I thought you were with your friends"

"Well everyone had a change of plan. Ussop had to go repair something for someone because he owed them a favour, Zoro wanted to go train some more and Sanji got distracted when he saw some girls walking past us"

"I see" Luffy looked over the couch "Is someone here?"

"A-Ah, yes I forgot to mention" He put a finger on his lips "Charlotte is asleep"

"Lottie? What's she doing here?"

"I found her feeling a little bit worn out and she looked like she was gonna pass out, so I brought her back here"

"Why didn't you take her back to her house?" Ace froze for a moment and kept quiet so he could think of an excuse

"B-B-Because I... I just brought her here okay?!"

"Okay geez calm down, I'm going upstairs" Luffy went upstairs into his room

Charlotte removed the blanket off her "- **Sigh** \- Every time..." Ace murmured

"I guess his friends are always changing their minds huh?"

"Yeah, he always says he's going out with them but then 10 odd minutes later he comes back saying they've changed their minds"

"Unlucky huh?"

"I wish they'd make up their minds"

Charlotte got up from the couch "Well, I guess I'd better head off back home, it is Monday after all. Umm, Ace?"

"Yeah?" She walked up to him and held his hand

"Could you perhaps walk home with me?" He smiled down at her

"Figured you'd say that, Of course I will" The two headed out the door

"Yo Luffy! I'm taking Charlotte back, I'll be back in a few!" Ace yelled

"All right, see you!" Luffy yelled back from upstairs

*Ace's POV*

The two of us walked and talked until we arrived at her house, I can't let her out of my sight again and have 'that' happen twice to her. Once is bad enough! I stood by her front yard as I watched her go back inside her house safely, after that I left. As I was walking back, I felt like someone was watching me. No, not someone, some perv...

I turn my head slightly and my thoughts were correct, it's him again

"What're you doing, stalking me?" I said, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him again

"Who said I was stalking? What if I was just going in the same direction as you?" He said

"Likely story, what do you want?"

"That Rosette is pretty irresistible, isn't she?" Is he asking for death or what?

"Just stay away from her, after this do you really think she's gonna forgive you?"

"I don't care if she does, the real question is will you be able to keep an eye on her? Who knows, one day you'll think she's doing fine then next thing you know someone's gone and knocked her up"

"Shut your trap before I make you!" I was really starting to get pissed off with this guy now

"As if you could even lay a finger on me"

"You wanna bet?!" I raised my fists, now he was really asking for it!

"Lower your fists Portgas-ya, you have no chance against me anyway" My anger started building up and before I knew it we started punching each other. This fight can either end good or bad for me but no matter what I'm not gonna let any one talk shit about Charlotte!

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I feel super happy with that ending, I don't know why though...

Don't forget to F&R y'all!

Later!


	8. Day 9, 10, 11 & 12

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Just a notice for ya, when the main character writes down the stuff that happens to her but you already know it you can just skip it. If not, just read everything and do as you please as long as you are enjoying my story :)

 **WARNING** towards the bottom, don't wanna know? Then don't read! This is rated M after all...

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Tuesday 10th September Entry:19 Time: 05:00_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Okay, yes, I know it's early in the morning but I just had to get this outta my system and write this down! So yesterday I was walking home and Law called for me, I thought he wanted something and, oh, did he indeed... To get in my pants is what the dude wanted! I thought we were friends, I never would have even thought he'd do something like that to me, now I'm not sure if I should even call him my friend any more. Luckily Ace came to my rescue, he told me he took me back to his place cause he thought it wasn't safe for me to be on my own in my house. Don't know what he meant by that but I didn't care, why? Cause in the end we ended up making out and almost 'did it'!_

 _But then Luffy walked in and of course we had to stop or else that would've been a difficult scene to explain... I kindly asked him to walk me back home since I started feeling, somewhat, a little bit nervous about going back on my own I know what this neighbourhood is like and it's not somewhere you wanna end up in especially at night. There's drug dealers, drunks, rapist, psychopaths, basically everything you DON'T want._

 _I seriously hope that tomorrow doesn't end up being awkward for us cause now I'm worried..._

 _Well, might as well go get ready (even though they aren't coming for another two hours) but since I have nothing better to do I might as well do that. Or I'll just listen to my music whilst I'm eating my breakfast_

 _Later!_

 _xxxLottieRosexxx_

 **The Following Morning (Charlotte's POV)**

I stood outside my door 5 minutes before they came over, I was not looking forward to school today. How am I gonna act around Law now? Should I just act the same as before? And what about Ace, is he gonna think it was a bad idea? Okay, I'm gonna just stop thinking of these questions or I'm not only gonna get a migraine but I'll also feel stressed and will just feel sick this whole day.

After I rambled off to myself, I saw a shadow coming down the street, oh god it's them. But I just saw one shadow, it was Luffy's. At first, I didn't think anything bad since he could have just been further behind him. But then Luffy got closer and Ace didn't appear any time soon

"Luffy, where's Ace?" I asked concerned

"Dunno, I haven't seen him since yesterday when he took you home"

"Oh?" Now this is really starting to creep me out, unfortunately I had to put it at the back of my mind for now since we were gonna be late if we didn't get going. We started walking and got to school about 10 minutes later.

The first person I saw was the last person I wanted to see... Law!

His eyes turned towards me and I panicked but thank god he didn't come up and talk to me, he just walked right past the two of us and I sighed a huge relief. Luffy looked at me very concerned when I sighed but I told him it was nothing to worry about. Luckily he just nodded then left for his class

I arrived at mine and Niwa was practically all over me, it made me freak the hell out!

"Dude, are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm Charlotte"

"Very funny, but that's not what I meant!"

"W-Well what is it then?"

"I was on my way to class just now and I accidentally eavesdropped on someone's conversation and I heard that you were seen getting fucked!" I froze, was someone watching me when I was almost raped?

I laughed awkwardly "W-What're you talking about Niwa-chan? N-nothing like that happened to me, honestly!" I don't think Niwa was buying my lie since she just kept glaring at me, which was putting a ton of pressure on me

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes! Do you seriously believe everything your ears hear?" We both stayed quiet, it felt like forever as well. Hurry up and fricking answer me Niwa or Imma kill myself from all this damn tension!

"Hmm... Point taken, all right if you say so" She finally said, any sooner and my heart would've stopped right before she answered

"Exactly, so there's nothing for you too worry about"

"Sorry for attacking you with such a rude and stupid theory"

"It's fine, don't worry about it..." She walked behind me to her desk. As soon as she was gone I lay my whole face onto the table and wanted this day to be over already but it was just morning, I had another 6 fucking hours left of school... * _Sorry Niwa, I hate lying but I had to! Who knows what you would've ended up doing if I had said_ _"Yeah you heard correctly, the dude was Law and he was feeling horny so he tried to have sex with me but I didn't want to, then he tried to rape me instead" That would not have ended well*_

But you know the weird thing is, every time we had registration Sabo would say Ace was absent but never said why. I wonder if he knows what happened to him? I better talk to him after school. To make things more annoying for me, teachers have been giving me homework none stop all day! There is a certain limit of homework that teenagers can have before we end going crazy ya know?! Ugh whatever, at least it's the end of the day so now I can go see Sabo

I could see him getting dragged away by his friend Koala, they seem to be in a rush (or at least she is) but I have to know today! "Sabo, hey, wait up!" I yelled, I managed to catch up to him

"Oh hey Charlotte, what's the matter?" He asked

"Well I-"

"Sabo we don't have time for chit-chat, Hack needs us now so come on!" She kept dragging him but he stopped her

"Go without me then, I don't know why your always dragging me everywhere any ways"

"I drag you cause were either late to school or to our meetings, without me here you'd probably end up loosing your head"

"Guys I-" Then Sabo fiercely removed Koala's hand off him

"I'm not 9 years old I know my way around without you having to hold my hand for everything!"

"FINE THEN, BYE!" She said and stormed off, Sabo sighed angrily

"She can be such a pain in my ass sometimes..." After a few seconds of him spacing out, he turned his attention to me

"Oh sorry Lottie, what were you saying?" I took a deep breath and sighed

"Do you know what has happened to Ace?" His eyes were now locked onto me but they seemed to be very faint, did something happened to him that I should already know about?

"Charlotte, you mean you didn't hear about his accident?" He said, wait... WHAT? What does he mean by 'accident'?!

"W-What do you mean by that? Sabo, what happened to him?!" I said but it sounded more like I was yelling at him rather than speaking casually

"I was on my home and I heard a fight, but by the time I got there on of them was already gone. There was someone on the floor laying against the wall, he was in pretty bad shape"

"Was it..." I didn't bother asking for the name, I could already take a guess

"Yeah, it was Ace" I gasped in fear, how could he lose to someone?! He's never lost a single fight, ever!

"Where is he now?!"

"He's in the hospital, it was pretty bad. But he said-" Before he could say anything else, I ran off. I wasn't gonna wait another second to see him, even if he is like me when he says that no one should bother seeing him I'm gonna see him any way. I love him so much I don't want anything bad to happen to him, I'll never forgive myself if he did! I took the first train I saw to the hospital and within an hour I was there, and not a moment to soon. I ran in there and didn't bother hesitating to ask for Ace

"Oh, good afternoon Ms Rosette" The reception lady said, a lot of the staff here knew who I was since I visit her every week to see my mother, so I wasn't surprised she knew me

"Is Ace here?" I asked

"Oh, you mean Portgas D. Ace?" I nodded "Yes, he's in room 208 but may I ask why you need to see him?"

"H-He's a friend of mine" I said, like hell I was gonna say he's my boyfriend! I've only just started dating him since the other day, plus she doesn't really need to know since it's none of her business "When I heard what happened to him I rushed over here as soon as possible "

"Oh yes, such a shame what happened to the poor boy" My eyes widened in fear

"W-What's wrong with h-him?"

"He has cuts on both arms that start from his shoulders all the down to his wrists, a black eye and if that wasn't enough for the poor guy he's got a broken arm too" Okay, that's it! Whoever did this to him is gonna pay dearly, I don't care who it is, this is unforgivable!

"May I please see him?"

"Of course, follow me" She called a nurse in and she took me to the room, she opened the door "Mr Portgas, you have a visitor" The moment I stepped in and saw him, I felt like shedding so many tears, the reception lady was right he was exactly how she described him. He was sitting up on the bed shirtless and when he saw me he nearly went pale, probably cause he thought I'd never see him here or something

"Lottie? What're you doing here?" He asked, dude what d'you think I'm here for a banquet or something?!

"I'm here to see you of course, what else?" I said calmly, the nurse told me I had 15 minutes until visiting time was up then she closed the door and left. I sat on the chair beside the bed

"Ace, I know what happened. Sabo told me about your fight"

"I see..." He kept quiet and looked down

"Oh Ace..." I put my hand on his left cheek, which made him look up at me again "I'm sorry this happened to you, this is all my fault" He puts his good hand on mine

"It's not your fault Lottie, you had nothing to do with any of this. I was the one being reckless and this is what I get for it"

"But I... I feel like if I had walked home on my own, you wouldn't have gotten into that fight and you wouldn't be like this right now. I'm so sorry"

 **Ace's POV**

She just kept on apologizing even though I told her it wasn't her fault, god she's so fucking cute it makes my heart race. I wrap my good arm (left arm) around her and pull her into a hug

"Please Lottie, stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for, it's all good now. I'm not dead am I?" She didn't do much at first but then I felt her arms wrap around my bare naked chest

"Ace, I don't know how to thank you. You've been nothing but nice to me and all I can do is accept your kindness and that's it, I feel like it's not enough. Even if you keep saying it's fine or don't worry about it, I'm gonna find a way to repay you no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'. I'll do whatever it takes!" She removed herself off me and looked up at me, her dark purple eyes looked so beautiful and her lips looked so damn temping. It's no wonder all the guys at school find her irresistible, then again some of them will just want to use her for sex...

"Lottie, will you promise me something?" She immediately nodded at me, I guess she thinks this is something that she can do for me "Promise you'll never give yourself up to any one but me" I whispered in her ear

"Of course Ace, I promise! I'd never give myself up to any one but you, your the only one that can have me. I'm yours and your mine" She said with a big grin, how can one not find that adorably cute? She's just like a little kid but more responsible. We stopped hugging after that

"So how long do you think your gonna be here for?" She asked

"Well the doctors said I gotta stay here for a few days"

"What?! Is your arm that bad?"

"Yeah, he got me real good. Damn prick..." I chuckled awkwardly

"So, who was the guy that did this to you? I swear when I find him he's gonna get the same thing done to him but twice as painful!" She said as she punched her hand into the other much as I hate Law for doing this to me and would adore to see her beat the shit out of him, I don't want her to hate him

"I-I don't really know to be honest. I mean, it all happened so fast so I didn't really get a good look at him..." She started at me, she knows very well when people are lying to her. I don't like lying, especially to her but I'll do it for Law's sake. Even though I hate the bastard, he's still my friend (Sort of)

"Hmm... Well, okay then. If you say so" Whew, glad she bought it. Sorry Lottie, I'll make it up to you, the nurse came in and Charlotte had to go

"Bye Ace, I'll see you later"

"Bye Lottie- Oh, do me a favour please and tell Luffy where I am. But don't tell him about the whole fight thing, I don't want him to go on a crazy rampage to try and find the guy"

"You got it, my lips are sealed!" She winked at me and left, she's just too cute. I'm glad I have her in my life

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Charlotte's POV**

After a few days, Thursday afternoon came along and Ace was finally out of the hospital. His arm wasn't fully healed but he could still move it. I stood by his side every day until then, it was the only thing I could think of doing to repay Ace. Unfortunately though, the girls were all over him when he came in Friday morning. They were asking him about his arm, how it got broken and how it made seem like a bad-ass. Whilst for me, they either glared, blamed it on me, asked why I was even with him or were asking me to just piss off and to stay away from him! I swear they're lucky I'm nice and I'm not like Samus cause I would've pulled out my hammer, turned it into a gun and I would've shoot all of them!

But at least Sabo and Luffy were there to calm me down, they're so nice to me and they're not selfish like most guys in the school. Speaking of Luffy, me Sabo and Ace were really trying our best to cover for the broken arm thing, but thank god Luffy is too air-headed to ask about it so he just nodded at our made up story. After that discussion, we went to class.

I just really hate the stuff I have today, can't we just choose the subjects we want to do then just go home whenever we want or something?! Plus today reminds me of last week when Fuu got me that stupid detention, I ain't ever gonna get along with her not even if you paid me. Before I even knew it, lunch time came around nearly quickly and I already got through half a day!

Let me just say, this lunch was better than the rest of them so far this month! My friends made me feel happy again, like they always do, but sometimes they make me smile in the most embarrassing ways. For example, they would dance to songs like 'Numa Numa', 'Gangman Style' or something even more humiliating than that! Sadly the fun ended when the bell went, but as I'm heading to my last class of the day Kidd needed me for something. I swear if he does what Law did, he will get a kick in the balls cause I won't be fooled twice in one week!

"Hey Rosette, I got something that might interest you" He said

"Oh really, what is it?" He handed me a small black bottle that was filled with pink liquid. The moment I saw the colour, I immediately thought it was something to do with strawberries

"What's this? Does it taste like strawberry cause it's got the colour?" I ask

"Yeah, you could say that I guess" He replied, something seemed a bit odd right now. Why is Kidd suddenly giving me this pink liquidy stuff? It also seems that the label has been removed, must've been his doing to prevent me from knowing what this is. I have this feeling that I shouldn't take this from him, but I'm so damn thirsty so I'll just take it

"Okay, I'm gonna assume that this is a strawberry drink. Right?"

"Yeah, try it before you go into class"

"Okay" I took a sip and it tasted quite sweet even if I had no idea what it was

"All right, thanks Kidd. What's this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, just enjoy your Friday evening" He said and went to his class, wonder what he meant by that. Well since I'm not allowed to drink in my class and I'm dying of thirst I'm just gonna finish the bottle. I put it in my bag since I didn't have enough time to put it in the bin and go into my D.T class. I saw Ace and waved

"Hey, ready for class?" He asked

"Ugh no, not really. But at least we can get this stupid day over with and head home"

"True"

"How's your arm by the way? I know it's only been a few days but it don't hurt to ask"

"It's feeling all right, can't really move it up all the way but I can go half way up"

I giggled "Well I'm glad to hear that it's improvi-"

"Portgas, Rosette, get into class! Lunch ended 5 minutes ago!" Our teacher yelled

"Y-Yes ma'am!" We said, startled

About an hour later, something was beginning to happen to me. I started feeling a little sweaty, I didn't really seemed bothered at first but then I was sweating more and more and I couldn't stop

"H-Hey Ace, is it me or is it a bit hot in h-here?" I asked

"No, not really. Do you feel sick or something?" He said as he put his hand on my forehead

"I-I dunno, all I know is that I can't stop a-and my heart seems to be racing n-now" I put my hand on my chest, I can feel my heart pounding onto my chest really hard. This is starting to really freak me out!

"I got it" Ace raises his hand up and the teacher walks over to us

"What seems to be the problem Charlotte?"

"I-I don't know miss, for some reason I-I feel really hot" I look at my hands and they were shaking so much "I-I seem to be shaking n-now, m-may I please go to the nurse's office?"

"Yes, just let me write a note and you may be on your way" She went to her desk and wrote down the note, Ace held me close and comforted me

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine" For some reason, his voice turned me on. Wait... WHAT?! Okay, I'm not acting like myself now. The teacher gave me the note and I grabbed my stuff. Ace asked the teacher if he could go with me, she let him and we both went to the nurse's office. As fate would have it, my legs felt weak and I couldn't walk properly but luckily we weren't far from it. Ace helped me walk the rest of the way, when we got there I lay on the bed and the nurse told Ace he should be on his way

"N-No wait, please let him s-stay nurse. I need someone by my side r-right now" I said weakly, I somehow convinced her and Ace stayed

"Don't worry Lottie, I'll be right here by your side"

"T-Thank you, nngg" I groaned in pain, this has never happened to me and now suddenly I'm feeling all weird. The nurse told me she never seen anything like this before so she had to send me home early. Wow, great idea (!) Send me home where I have no one there and if this ends up killing me, I know who to haunt when I'm dead... I lay in my bed, I just tossed and turned and I still felt the same as before. Some one help me!

There was a knock on the door around half 3, I limped over to my window and looked out. Ace was standing outside, aww he came to check on me how sweet of him! :3 Since I couldn't move I had to grab my house keys from my desk next to me. I opened the window

"A-Ace, I can't come down s-so catch!" I tossed my keys down for him, I shut the window and crawl back into my bed. I heard the door open and close, I also heard him coming up the stairs. I saw my door slowly open

"Hey, how's the little princess doing?" He said

"S-Still the same as before" I replied. He closed the door, put my keys back on my desk and sat on my bed next to me

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" I shook my head, but then I remembered

"I-I think so, there's a b-bottle in my bag that I got from K-Kidd"

 **Ace's POV**

* _What?! Kidd! If that bastard had anything to do with this, I will kill him!_ * I reach into her bag and pull out a small empty black bottle "Do you know what was in this?"

"S-Some sort of pink l-liquid, he never told me what it w-was though"

"All right, let me call him and I'll find out"

"O-Okay, thanks Ace" I take out my phone and call Kidd, this prick is gonna die!

" _Hello?_ "

"What the hell did you give Charlotte?! She's burning up like crazy and she's shaking uncontrollably!"

" _Nice to hear your voice too Ace_ "

"Don't act like an ass hole, especially at a time like this. Now answer me prick, why is Charlotte acting like this?!"

" _So she drank that stuff I gave her then?_ "

"Yeah, what was in it?!"

" _First of all, how much did she drink?_ "

"It seems the whole bottle. Why?" Silence fell

" _... WHAT?! WHY DID THAT STUPID WOMAN DRINK THE WHOLE THING?!_ " Kidd yelled, he was so loud Ace had to pull away the phone for a few seconds

"I'm gonna ask one more time, what did you give her?"

" _It was an aphrodisiac and she was only suppose to take a small amount as well!_ "

"Why the fuck did you give her that?!"

" _So you could fuck her_ " I felt my heart skip a beat and my face burn up completely. Fuck her, he said?! I'm not doing that

"W-What is wrong with you?! I-I'm not doing that!"

" _Well your gonna have to, she drank the whole thing so she must be feeling real needy right now. Playing with her boobs or touching her pussy ain't gonna do much_"

"Can you not say that word! Isn't there something else?!"

" _Nope, your on your own now. Have fun~_ " Then Kidd hung up on me

"Damn prick..." I turn my attention back to Charlotte "Oh man, Lottie I am sorry!" I said holding her hand. Her face was so red she looked like she was about to explode

"A-Ace, please, h-help me. I-It hurts so m..uch" She begged, she was panting harder and harder

"I-"

"I heard Kidd say w-what that stuff was, I heard e-everything in fact" She what?! I'm guessing she even heard the 'fuck her' thing. Ugh, great! She then, out of no where, tugged me and I fell onto her bed and she sat above me. I hadn't realized this when I walked into her room since she had the covers on her, but she was only wearing her bra and panties! This could turn out the opposite of what I thought it would be...

"Charlotte, wait! Your- Mph!" She pushed her lips on mine, I know she's feeling horny right now but I can't help enjoy this. Her lips tasted sweet, like the strawberries she loves so much. She pinned my arms to the bed, she was quite strong which didn't surprise me very much since the two of us along with Luffy and Sabo would train together when we were little.

To my dislike, she pulled back and a string of saliva hung out

"A-Ace, I..." She stared down at me. For some reason, she looked guilty "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean for that t-to happen! I-I just feel really strange r-right now, I-I don't know what got into me-" I grab her face and pull her closer again for another delicious kiss

"Don't apologize, I've been wanting this for so long" She widened her eyes, I flip us both over and she was now underneath me

"A-Ace..." Although I was fully aware of what was happening right now, I somehow managed to be at her neck licking all over it. She moaned in, what sounded like, pleasure. God, her moans are ringing in my ear, this shouldn't be legal! If this is wrong I don't want to be right whatsoever

"Ace, m-make me feel good~" She moaned, I could feel my pants getting tighter and tighter. My mind was telling me * _NO! Stop whatever your doing, this is wrong!_ * but my body was telling me * _YES! Enjoy enjoy every single second of this and make her feel incredibly good!_ * I leaned down on her neck again and started licking down to her collar bone

"Lottie, just relax, this'll feel really good soon. You'll feel better after you have an organism" Okay, what the hell did I just say? I feel so dirty saying that... I was biting her collar bone, great now I feel like an animal but if she's moaning for more who am I to deny that request? I felt her hands go up my chest and she started unbuttoning my shirt, then she removed it revealing my naked chest and muscles. She stared in astonishment

"Like what you see?" I said in a sexy manor, but to me I just sounded stupid

"Y-Yeah, you look so s-sexy Ace-kun~" My heart skipped a beat at that name, whenever she calls me 'Ace-kun' 'Acey' 'Ace-sama' or even says my normal name it always turns me on. I slid my tongue back into her mouth and explored all around, her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. She also wrapped her legs around my waist which made me feel even harder!

"A-Ace, I can't wait any l-longer. I-I need you inside me~" This drug must be messing with her badly cause now she doesn't even realize what she has just said to me!

"Be patient, I gotta prepare you first" I said as my hand went down her stomach to her panties, she gripped onto my shoulders. Her tongue was just hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were half opened, she looked so fucking sexy like that. An image of her sucking me just popped into my mind, ugh what is wrong with me?! She's too innocent for this kind of stuff, even if she looks tough on the outside she is made of glass on the inside. I gently turned her over, her face was pushed down against her bed and her ass was slightly raised up. Just the sight of it is enough to turn on every single male on earth

"A-Ace, please be g-gentle with my body. T-This is my first time doing t-this" She said, I managed to smirk a little at her words

"I promise, it won't hurt but it will hurt right now so just be prepared" I said, I crawl my hand up her body and into her mouth. I felt her flinch a little as my index and middle finger went into her mouth, she must've felt a bit surprised. I leaned forward to her ear, my crotch nudging against her plump little ass

"Suck on them, it'll hurt less" She did as I asked and sucked them, I could feel her tongue going all around them. Damn, how is this her first time doing this if she's such an expert at it? When I felt satisfied with it, I pulled out my fingers and pulled down her panties revealing her hole completely. I stick my index finger in slowly and she groaned

"N-Ngg, A-Ace... hurts"

"Shh, I know. Don't worry, it'll just last a few minutes. Try to bear with it until then" When the time was right, I stuck my middle finger in and did a scissoring motion. As she moaned, she leaned down onto the bed so my fingers would go deeper. If I could just-

"A-Agh... Ace, t-there! Hit there a-again, it felt good!" Find her sweet spot. My fingers just speed up and before I knew it she was moaning like crazy, but I had to pull them out since I was at my limit and I was just desperate now

"Just take a deep breath Lottie" I slowly entered her, I only just put the tip in and she was already moaning for more. Eventually, I was halfway in and she was practically begging now!

"A-Ace, more! I-I need more" The moment I was fully inside her, it felt like my dick was melting! I've never felt such pleasure before, so this is what Kidd feels like every time he goes banging other girls. I must say, it's not bad at all. I grab hold of both her arms and pull her back, her back now onto my chest. I grabbed he breasts and, I dunno why, start playing with them

"Ah...Ah... Ace, m-move a bit to... the r-right" I must've not found her sweet spot then, so I moved myself a little bit and started thrusting harder there

"Y-Yes, agh! Right there, h-harder!" I didn't hesitate to wait any more and started pounding into her as hard as I could

 **Charlotte's POV**

God this feels so wrong but I don't care, I just want him to go deeper! With his hands playing with my breasts and him pounding into my sweet spot over and over again, I could lose it within a few seconds from now! My arms wrap around his neck and I just start bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts. We were both a moaning mess and it sounded like he was about lose control as well

"Lottie, m-moan my name... for me, m-moan so loud that h-heaven ab..ove will hear you" I felt his hands remove themselves off my breasts and instead they were wrapped around my stomach. My eyes were getting blurry, I could see nothing but whiteness

"Ace..."

"Louder"

"Ace"

"K-Keep moaning my name... baby"

"ACE! ACE! ACE! AH... AH, I-I'M GONNA-!" Before I knew I finally reached my organism and everything was over. I fell on my bed, then something warm landed all over my face. I was able to still see and I knew exactly what it was, Ace had released his... 'stuff' all over my face

"S-Sorry Lottie" He said as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning my face

"I-It's me who should be apologizing" He stared at me, confused

"What're you talking about? I just took your virginity away-"

"And I'm happy about that" His eyes widened, I was happy that I lost my V-Card to Ace. If it was any one else I'd regret it forever "I'm glad that you were my first Ace, like I said before I don't want any one else but you" He smiled at me then hugged me tightly

"Charlotte Rose, I love you so much"

"I love you too, Portgas D. Ace"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Please do not judge me, I am actually REALLY shy in real life and I feel soooooo embarrassed for posting this chapter X'D Don't forget to F&R if you liked

Later!


End file.
